a good heart
by oooOFOXooo
Summary: Kiyoshi rettet eine Katze davor überfahren zu werden. Er erfährt das die Katze keine geringere ist als die Tochter des Katzen Königs. Was wird Kiyoshi im Königreich der Katzen erwarten?
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe das sie ihnen gefallen mal den Disclamer. Mir gehören ein paar Charaktere in der Geschichte die anderen gehören den Jungs der Ghibli-Studios. Vielleicht könnte der eine oder andere Charakter OOC sein ich kann nichts garantieren. Also bitte nicht beschweren.

Kapitel 1

BeeepBeeepBeeep

Kiyoshi wälzte sich in seinem Bett und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Auden

BeeepBeeepBeeep

Als er die taste des Weckers drucken wollte machte es einen lauten Knall.

Sämtliche Gegenstände die auf den kleinen Kästchen lagen verstreuten sich am Boden.

„Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Kiyoshi laut.

Als er am unteren Ende der Treppe seine Mutter rufen hörte.

„Kiyoshi beeil dich ich habe Frühstück gemacht!"

„Schon gut ich stehe schon auf!" Sagte er und bewegte sich langsam.

Er setzte sich im Bett auf und setzte seinen Weg ins Badezimmer fort.

Er putzte sich schnell die Zähne wusch sein Gesicht, als er vom unteren Ende der Treppe seine Mutter erneut rufen hörte.

„Kiyoshi beeil dich sonst kommst du noch zu spät zur schule!"

„Ich komme gleich bin fast fertig!" Als er sich mit seinem Handtuch das Gesicht abwischte.

Er ging in sein Zimmer zurück und legte seine Schuluniform an.

Er bearbeitete die letzten Falten in seiner uniform dann nahm er seine Schultasche und bewegte sich in Richtung Treppe.

Als er im unteren Teil der Treppe ankam raste seine Mutter an ihm vorbei.

„Wenn du noch Frühstücken willst musst du dich beeilen" sagte sie als sie in die Küche ging.

„Ich werde mir was beim Kaffee bei den Crossroads kaufen" antwortete Kiyoshi

„Na gut wie du willst, hast überhaupt genug Geld?" sagte seine Mutter mit einen fragenden Blick.

„Eigentlich müsste es reichen, Ja dürfte für heute reichen." antwortete Kiyoshi während er sein Geld zählte.

„Ok, wann kommst du heute wieder?" fragte sie in als ihm die Uhr ins Auge viel.

„O es ist schon spät ich muss mich beeilen, Ich komme um vier wieder, biss später" sagte Kiyoshi als er aus der Tür stürmte und seinen alltäglichen Schulweg entlang lief.

„Biss später!" rief sie ihm nach als er aus dem Haus stürmte.

Kiyoshi stürmte durch die Gassen und nach zirka zehn Minuten kam er bei den Crossroads an.

Er ging direkt zum Kaffee setzte sich an einem Tisch, In kürzester Zeit kam auch schon eine Servierkraft.

„Hallo, könnte ich ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?" fragte sie freundlich und hatte schon Stift und Papier griffbereit.

„Hallo, Ich hätte gerne 1 Käsen-Sandwich ein Thunfisch-Sandwich und einen kleinen Cappuccino bitte" sagte Kiyoshi

„Wollen sie hier essen oder für unterwegs?" fragte sie als sie die Bestellung aufnahm.

„Das Käse-Sandwich möchte ich für unterwegs und den Rest für hier bitte" sagte er und legte die Menükarte weg

„Ok kommt sofort" sagte sie und nach fünf Minuten kam sie mit der Bestellung zurück.

„Hier ist ihre Bestellung"

„Danke"

„Bitte sehr, ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, auf Wiedersehen"

„Ebenfalls, wiedersehen"

Als er bei der Schule ankam klopfte im plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter er erschrak.

„Du bist spät" als er sich drehte sah er seinen Freund Hiroshi.

„Wieso wie spät ist es?" fragte Kiyoshi verwirrt.

„Die Glocken haben schon vor einer Minute geläutet" sagte Hiroshi

Sie liefen in die schule zu ihrer Klasse und öffneten die Tür um hineinzuschleichen doch zu ihrer Überraschung war die Lehrkraft noch nicht in der Klasse.

„Buh haben wir ein Glück, er ist noch nicht hier" stellte Hiroshi fest.

Als sie sich setzten kam gerade der Lehrer in die Klasse.

„Wie ich sehe sind wir vollzählig, gut heute beschäftigen wir uns mit Gedichte und Reimen"

Später an diesen Tag als Kiyoshi nach Hause ging sah er eine weise Katze die eine Kreuzung überqueren wollte. Kiyoshi rief der Katze zu „Hei nicht überqueren!" die Katze schaute in nicht einmal an und ging weiter. Plötzlich hörte man Reifen quietschen und ein Raser kam um die Ecke geschossen. Ohne nachzudenken rannte Kiyoshi los, als er hinter der Katze war streckte er seine Arme aus und hielt sie fest und als er den sicheren Gehsteig erreichte stolperte er in ein Gebüsch.

Er landete nicht all zu hart und setzte sich auf. Plötzlich stand die Katze auf den Hinterbeinen und putzte sich den Staub aus dem Fell. Kiyoshi saß da und starte sie an.

„Danke dass sie mich gerettet haben ich hoffe ihnen ist nichts passiert" sagte die Katze

„Aahhh, Nein mir geht es gut" sagte er komplett verwirrt

„Das freut mich zu hören ich muss noch was erledigen aber ich komme wieder um ihnen zu danken"

Plötzlich verbeugte sich die Katze vor ihm. Sie rannte vier Meter trete sich um und zwinkerte im zu.

Plötzlich rannte Hiroshi über die Straße so schnell er konnte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht" fragte er

„Hast du das gesehen die hat sich vor mir verbeugt" sagte er

„Was wer hat sich vor dir verbeugt, hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Ach vergiss es" sagte Kiyoshi und stand auf

„geht es?" fragte Hiroshi

„Ja, geht schon" sagte Kiyoshi und bewegte sich in Richtung nachhause.

Ok es war nicht all zu lang aber bitte bewerten und kommentieren sie es


	2. Kapitel 2

Als Kiyoshi aufwachte war es elf Uhr. Er begab sich in die Küche und schmierte sich ein Butterbrot, als er von draußen Seltsame Geräusche hörte. Er öffnete die Türe und begab sich ins Freie. Erst sah er nichts Merkwürdiges doch dann hörte er Musik. Er ging auf die Straße und sah von allen Ecken Katzen herbeilaufen die auf Lichter in der Ferne Zustürmten. „Was ist hier los" sagte er und ging weiter auf die Straße zu. Er sah mehr Katzen nur dass diese Katzen Laternen trugen und aufrecht gingen. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, was er gerate sah wahr zu verrückt um es zu glauben.

Die Gruppe kam näher und blieb vor Kiyoshi stehen. Er sah eine große hellgraue Katze die ziemlich alt aussah und auf einer Art tragbaren thron saß. Eine Katze in Robe erhob das Wort. „Sind sie Kiyoshi?"

Fragte die Katze in Robe und sah in direkt mit seiner Brille an. „Ja, aber …" bevor Kiyoshi etwas sagen konnte fiel ihm die Katze ins Wort „Das ist wen ich vorstellen darf meine Majestät der Vater des Königs der Könige unseren Katzenkönigs". „Hallo" sagte die große graue Katze höflich.

„Aahh, Hallo" sagte Kiyoshi als er die Katze musterte.

„Ich bin gekommen um mich zu bedanken dass sie meine Enkelin Luna gerettet haben, und deswegen möchte ich ihnen diese Liste von Geschenken die sie erhalten werden geben, aber nur wen sie sie wollen". Die alte Katze streckte in die Rolle entgegen und Kiyoshi nahm sie vorsichtig an. „Aber meine Majestät wissen sie nicht mehr was beim letzten mahl passiert ist!" sagte die Katze in Robe ängstlich.

„Ich habe aus meinen Fehlern gelernt, und außerdem sind es Geschenke mit denen ein Mensch was anfängt also keine Sorge"

„Danke" sagte Kiyoshi und trat drei schritt zurück

„Bitteschön" sagte die alte Katze und gab ein Handzeichen und die Gruppe ging weiter.

Kiyoshi ging ins Haus verschloss die Tür hinter sich in seinen Zimmer angekommen legte er die Rolle auf das kleine Kästchen zum Wecker. Er legte sich schnell hin und schlief sofort ein, schließlich hatte er die nächsten drei Tage schulfrei und wollte morgen früh in die Stadt.

„BeepBeepBeep"

Kiyoshis Augen öffneten sich langsam „Das war vielleicht ein seltsamer Traum". Er blickte sich im Zimmer um als ihm die Schriftrolle ins Auge.

„Was zum …, das war gar kein Traum aber wie ist das möglich?" er öffnete sie und bemerkte das auf ihr seltsame Symbole stehen.

„Na gut und wie soll ich das entziffern?" er Rätselte was die Symbole bedeuten könnten.

„Ich sehe mir das später an…, Was zum!" er schreckte zusammen als er eine schwarze box mit edlen Buchstaben auf der Oberfläche der Box auf den Schreibtisch liegen sah. Er näherte sich ihr und öffnete sie vorsichtig zu seiner Überraschung enthielt die Box einen schwarzen Anzug mit passenden schuhen.

„Wow so einen wollte ich immer schon haben, ich muss in gleich anprobieren" sagte er staunend und schlüpfte hinein in den Anzug.

„Bast wie angegossen"

Er entkleidete sich wieder und legte den Anzug wieder schön in die Box und verließ den Raum um ins Badezimmer zu gehen er machte sich frisch dann ging er die Treppe hinunter um in die Küche zu gehen. Plötzlich hörte er seine Mutter schreien „Kiyoshi komm schnell in den Garten!" er lief zu seiner Mutter in den Garten „Was ist los?" er konnte sie schon sehen „Sie selbst". Im Garten war der Rasen gemäht und überall wucherten schöne Blumen, sonst war der Garten immer mit Unkraut verwachsen gewesen. „Warst du das?" fragte sie in „Ja weil ich über nach den Garten mähe ohne das man es hört" spöttelte er. Seine Mutter schaute in fragend an „Was gibt es sonst für eine logische Erklärung?"

„Weiß nicht, wie auch immer ich werde später in den Stadtpark gehen"

„Ok, viel Spaß"

„Yoko ich hab sie schreien gehört ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Nachbar von nebenan. Er schrak zusammen als er den Garten sah „Wie haben sie das so schnell hinbekommen, gestern war noch alles verwachsen?"

„Hallo Isamu, Ich weiß es selbst nicht genau" musste sie zugeben.

„Ok tan mal bis später ich gehe jetzt" sagte Kiyoshi

„Bass auf dich auf" sagte seine Mutter

„Werde ich"

Kiyoshi saß im Park neben einen großen Baum und las ein Buch. Als er eine Stimme hörte „Haben in ihre Geschenke gefallen?"

Neben ihm hatte sich eine hellbraune Katze mit dunkel braunen Augen niedergelassen.

„Wer bist du" fragte er

„Ich bin Natoru ein Diener des Königs"

„Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen Natoru"

„Die freute ist meinerseits, und haben ihnen die Geschenke die sie bis jetzt erhalten haben gefallen?"

„Natürlich der Anzug ist hervorragend und der gar…, warte mal bis jetzt es gibt noch mehr?"

„Natürlich gibt es noch mehr"

„Finden sie nicht dass sie mir schon genug geschenkt haben?"

„Ein Geschenk gibt es noch wir wollen sie in unsere Heimat einladen" sagte Natoru

„Und was ist eure Heimat?"

„Na das Königreich der Katzen, Wir holen sie heute am Abend ab" sagte er und ging weg.

„Dan bis heute Abend"


	3. Kapitel 3

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe das sie ihnen gefallen mal den Disclamer. Mir gehören ein paar Charaktere in der Geschichte die anderen gehören den Jungs der Ghibli-Studios. Vielleicht könnte der eine oder andere Charakter OOC sein ich kann nichts garantieren. Also bitte nicht beschweren.

Kapitel 1

BeeepBeeepBeeep

Kiyoshi wälzte sich in seinem Bett und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Auden

BeeepBeeepBeeep

Als er die taste des Weckers drucken wollte machte es einen lauten Knall.

Sämtliche Gegenstände die auf den kleinen Kästchen lagen verstreuten sich am Boden.

„Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Kiyoshi laut.

Als er am unteren Ende der Treppe seine Mutter rufen hörte.

„Kiyoshi beeil dich ich habe Frühstück gemacht!"

„Schon gut ich stehe schon auf!" Sagte er und bewegte sich langsam.

Er setzte sich im Bett auf und setzte seinen Weg ins Badezimmer fort.

Er putzte sich schnell die Zähne wusch sein Gesicht, als er vom unteren Ende der Treppe seine Mutter erneut rufen hörte.

„Kiyoshi beeil dich sonst kommst du noch zu spät zur schule!"

„Ich komme gleich bin fast fertig!" Als er sich mit seinem Handtuch das Gesicht abwischte.

Er ging in sein Zimmer zurück und legte seine Schuluniform an.

Er bearbeitete die letzten Falten in seiner uniform dann nahm er seine Schultasche und bewegte sich in Richtung Treppe.

Als er im unteren Teil der Treppe ankam raste seine Mutter an ihm vorbei.

„Wenn du noch Frühstücken willst musst du dich beeilen" sagte sie als sie in die Küche ging.

„Ich werde mir was beim Kaffee bei den Crossroads kaufen" antwortete Kiyoshi

„Na gut wie du willst, hast überhaupt genug Geld?" sagte seine Mutter mit einen fragenden Blick.

„Eigentlich müsste es reichen, Ja dürfte für heute reichen." antwortete Kiyoshi während er sein Geld zählte.

„Ok, wann kommst du heute wieder?" fragte sie in als ihm die Uhr ins Auge viel.

„O es ist schon spät ich muss mich beeilen, Ich komme um vier wieder, biss später" sagte Kiyoshi als er aus der Tür stürmte und seinen alltäglichen Schulweg entlang lief.

„Biss später!" rief sie ihm nach als er aus dem Haus stürmte.

Kiyoshi stürmte durch die Gassen und nach zirka zehn Minuten kam er bei den Crossroads an.

Er ging direkt zum Kaffee setzte sich an einem Tisch, In kürzester Zeit kam auch schon eine Servierkraft.

„Hallo, könnte ich ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?" fragte sie freundlich und hatte schon Stift und Papier griffbereit.

„Hallo, Ich hätte gerne 1 Käsen-Sandwich ein Thunfisch-Sandwich und einen kleinen Cappuccino bitte" sagte Kiyoshi

„Wollen sie hier essen oder für unterwegs?" fragte sie als sie die Bestellung aufnahm.

„Das Käse-Sandwich möchte ich für unterwegs und den Rest für hier bitte" sagte er und legte die Menükarte weg

„Ok kommt sofort" sagte sie und nach fünf Minuten kam sie mit der Bestellung zurück.

„Hier ist ihre Bestellung"

„Danke"

„Bitte sehr, ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, auf Wiedersehen"

„Ebenfalls, wiedersehen"

Als er bei der Schule ankam klopfte im plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter er erschrak.

„Du bist spät" als er sich drehte sah er seinen Freund Hiroshi.

„Wieso wie spät ist es?" fragte Kiyoshi verwirrt.

„Die Glocken haben schon vor einer Minute geläutet" sagte Hiroshi

Sie liefen in die schule zu ihrer Klasse und öffneten die Tür um hineinzuschleichen doch zu ihrer Überraschung war die Lehrkraft noch nicht in der Klasse.

„Buh haben wir ein Glück, er ist noch nicht hier" stellte Hiroshi fest.

Als sie sich setzten kam gerade der Lehrer in die Klasse.

„Wie ich sehe sind wir vollzählig, gut heute beschäftigen wir uns mit Gedichte und Reimen"

Später an diesen Tag als Kiyoshi nach Hause ging sah er eine weise Katze die eine Kreuzung überqueren wollte. Kiyoshi rief der Katze zu „Hei nicht überqueren!" die Katze schaute in nicht einmal an und ging weiter. Plötzlich hörte man Reifen quietschen und ein Raser kam um die Ecke geschossen. Ohne nachzudenken rannte Kiyoshi los, als er hinter der Katze war streckte er seine Arme aus und hielt sie fest und als er den sicheren Gehsteig erreichte stolperte er in ein Gebüsch.

Er landete nicht all zu hart und setzte sich auf. Plötzlich stand die Katze auf den Hinterbeinen und putzte sich den Staub aus dem Fell. Kiyoshi saß da und starte sie an.

„Danke dass sie mich gerettet haben ich hoffe ihnen ist nichts passiert" sagte die Katze

„Aahhh, Nein mir geht es gut" sagte er komplett verwirrt

„Das freut mich zu hören ich muss noch was erledigen aber ich komme wieder um ihnen zu danken"

Plötzlich verbeugte sich die Katze vor ihm. Sie rannte vier Meter trete sich um und zwinkerte im zu.

Plötzlich rannte Hiroshi über die Straße so schnell er konnte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht" fragte er

„Hast du das gesehen die hat sich vor mir verbeugt" sagte er

„Was wer hat sich vor dir verbeugt, hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Ach vergiss es" sagte Kiyoshi und stand auf

„geht es?" fragte Hiroshi

„Ja, geht schon" sagte Kiyoshi und bewegte sich in Richtung nachhause.

Ok es war nicht all zu lang aber bitte bewerten und kommentieren sie es


	4. Chapter 4

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe das sie ihnen gefallen mal den Disclamer. Mir gehören ein paar Charaktere in der Geschichte die anderen gehören den Jungs der Ghibli-Studios. Vielleicht könnte der eine oder andere Charakter OOC sein ich kann nichts garantieren. Also bitte nicht beschweren.

Kapitel 1

BeeepBeeepBeeep

Kiyoshi wälzte sich in seinem Bett und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Auden

BeeepBeeepBeeep

Als er die taste des Weckers drucken wollte machte es einen lauten Knall.

Sämtliche Gegenstände die auf den kleinen Kästchen lagen verstreuten sich am Boden.

„Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Kiyoshi laut.

Als er am unteren Ende der Treppe seine Mutter rufen hörte.

„Kiyoshi beeil dich ich habe Frühstück gemacht!"

„Schon gut ich stehe schon auf!" Sagte er und bewegte sich langsam.

Er setzte sich im Bett auf und setzte seinen Weg ins Badezimmer fort.

Er putzte sich schnell die Zähne wusch sein Gesicht, als er vom unteren Ende der Treppe seine Mutter erneut rufen hörte.

„Kiyoshi beeil dich sonst kommst du noch zu spät zur schule!"

„Ich komme gleich bin fast fertig!" Als er sich mit seinem Handtuch das Gesicht abwischte.

Er ging in sein Zimmer zurück und legte seine Schuluniform an.

Er bearbeitete die letzten Falten in seiner uniform dann nahm er seine Schultasche und bewegte sich in Richtung Treppe.

Als er im unteren Teil der Treppe ankam raste seine Mutter an ihm vorbei.

„Wenn du noch Frühstücken willst musst du dich beeilen" sagte sie als sie in die Küche ging.

„Ich werde mir was beim Kaffee bei den Crossroads kaufen" antwortete Kiyoshi

„Na gut wie du willst, hast überhaupt genug Geld?" sagte seine Mutter mit einen fragenden Blick.

„Eigentlich müsste es reichen, Ja dürfte für heute reichen." antwortete Kiyoshi während er sein Geld zählte.

„Ok, wann kommst du heute wieder?" fragte sie in als ihm die Uhr ins Auge viel.

„O es ist schon spät ich muss mich beeilen, Ich komme um vier wieder, biss später" sagte Kiyoshi als er aus der Tür stürmte und seinen alltäglichen Schulweg entlang lief.

„Biss später!" rief sie ihm nach als er aus dem Haus stürmte.

Kiyoshi stürmte durch die Gassen und nach zirka zehn Minuten kam er bei den Crossroads an.

Er ging direkt zum Kaffee setzte sich an einem Tisch, In kürzester Zeit kam auch schon eine Servierkraft.

„Hallo, könnte ich ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?" fragte sie freundlich und hatte schon Stift und Papier griffbereit.

„Hallo, Ich hätte gerne 1 Käsen-Sandwich ein Thunfisch-Sandwich und einen kleinen Cappuccino bitte" sagte Kiyoshi

„Wollen sie hier essen oder für unterwegs?" fragte sie als sie die Bestellung aufnahm.

„Das Käse-Sandwich möchte ich für unterwegs und den Rest für hier bitte" sagte er und legte die Menükarte weg

„Ok kommt sofort" sagte sie und nach fünf Minuten kam sie mit der Bestellung zurück.

„Hier ist ihre Bestellung"

„Danke"

„Bitte sehr, ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, auf Wiedersehen"

„Ebenfalls, wiedersehen"

Als er bei der Schule ankam klopfte im plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter er erschrak.

„Du bist spät" als er sich drehte sah er seinen Freund Hiroshi.

„Wieso wie spät ist es?" fragte Kiyoshi verwirrt.

„Die Glocken haben schon vor einer Minute geläutet" sagte Hiroshi

Sie liefen in die schule zu ihrer Klasse und öffneten die Tür um hineinzuschleichen doch zu ihrer Überraschung war die Lehrkraft noch nicht in der Klasse.

„Buh haben wir ein Glück, er ist noch nicht hier" stellte Hiroshi fest.

Als sie sich setzten kam gerade der Lehrer in die Klasse.

„Wie ich sehe sind wir vollzählig, gut heute beschäftigen wir uns mit Gedichte und Reimen"

Später an diesen Tag als Kiyoshi nach Hause ging sah er eine weise Katze die eine Kreuzung überqueren wollte. Kiyoshi rief der Katze zu „Hei nicht überqueren!" die Katze schaute in nicht einmal an und ging weiter. Plötzlich hörte man Reifen quietschen und ein Raser kam um die Ecke geschossen. Ohne nachzudenken rannte Kiyoshi los, als er hinter der Katze war streckte er seine Arme aus und hielt sie fest und als er den sicheren Gehsteig erreichte stolperte er in ein Gebüsch.

Er landete nicht all zu hart und setzte sich auf. Plötzlich stand die Katze auf den Hinterbeinen und putzte sich den Staub aus dem Fell. Kiyoshi saß da und starte sie an.

„Danke dass sie mich gerettet haben ich hoffe ihnen ist nichts passiert" sagte die Katze

„Aahhh, Nein mir geht es gut" sagte er komplett verwirrt

„Das freut mich zu hören ich muss noch was erledigen aber ich komme wieder um ihnen zu danken"

Plötzlich verbeugte sich die Katze vor ihm. Sie rannte vier Meter trete sich um und zwinkerte im zu.

Plötzlich rannte Hiroshi über die Straße so schnell er konnte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht" fragte er

„Hast du das gesehen die hat sich vor mir verbeugt" sagte er

„Was wer hat sich vor dir verbeugt, hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Ach vergiss es" sagte Kiyoshi und stand auf

„geht es?" fragte Hiroshi

„Ja, geht schon" sagte Kiyoshi und bewegte sich in Richtung nachhause.

Ok es war nicht all zu lang aber bitte bewerten und kommentieren sie es


	5. Chapter 5

Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe das sie ihnen gefallen mal den Disclamer. Mir gehören ein paar Charaktere in der Geschichte die anderen gehören den Jungs der Ghibli-Studios. Vielleicht könnte der eine oder andere Charakter OOC sein ich kann nichts garantieren. Also bitte nicht beschweren.

Kapitel 1

BeeepBeeepBeeep

Kiyoshi wälzte sich in seinem Bett und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Auden

BeeepBeeepBeeep

Als er die taste des Weckers drucken wollte machte es einen lauten Knall.

Sämtliche Gegenstände die auf den kleinen Kästchen lagen verstreuten sich am Boden.

„Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Kiyoshi laut.

Als er am unteren Ende der Treppe seine Mutter rufen hörte.

„Kiyoshi beeil dich ich habe Frühstück gemacht!"

„Schon gut ich stehe schon auf!" Sagte er und bewegte sich langsam.

Er setzte sich im Bett auf und setzte seinen Weg ins Badezimmer fort.

Er putzte sich schnell die Zähne wusch sein Gesicht, als er vom unteren Ende der Treppe seine Mutter erneut rufen hörte.

„Kiyoshi beeil dich sonst kommst du noch zu spät zur schule!"

„Ich komme gleich bin fast fertig!" Als er sich mit seinem Handtuch das Gesicht abwischte.

Er ging in sein Zimmer zurück und legte seine Schuluniform an.

Er bearbeitete die letzten Falten in seiner uniform dann nahm er seine Schultasche und bewegte sich in Richtung Treppe.

Als er im unteren Teil der Treppe ankam raste seine Mutter an ihm vorbei.

„Wenn du noch Frühstücken willst musst du dich beeilen" sagte sie als sie in die Küche ging.

„Ich werde mir was beim Kaffee bei den Crossroads kaufen" antwortete Kiyoshi

„Na gut wie du willst, hast überhaupt genug Geld?" sagte seine Mutter mit einen fragenden Blick.

„Eigentlich müsste es reichen, Ja dürfte für heute reichen." antwortete Kiyoshi während er sein Geld zählte.

„Ok, wann kommst du heute wieder?" fragte sie in als ihm die Uhr ins Auge viel.

„O es ist schon spät ich muss mich beeilen, Ich komme um vier wieder, biss später" sagte Kiyoshi als er aus der Tür stürmte und seinen alltäglichen Schulweg entlang lief.

„Biss später!" rief sie ihm nach als er aus dem Haus stürmte.

Kiyoshi stürmte durch die Gassen und nach zirka zehn Minuten kam er bei den Crossroads an.

Er ging direkt zum Kaffee setzte sich an einem Tisch, In kürzester Zeit kam auch schon eine Servierkraft.

„Hallo, könnte ich ihre Bestellung aufnehmen?" fragte sie freundlich und hatte schon Stift und Papier griffbereit.

„Hallo, Ich hätte gerne 1 Käsen-Sandwich ein Thunfisch-Sandwich und einen kleinen Cappuccino bitte" sagte Kiyoshi

„Wollen sie hier essen oder für unterwegs?" fragte sie als sie die Bestellung aufnahm.

„Das Käse-Sandwich möchte ich für unterwegs und den Rest für hier bitte" sagte er und legte die Menükarte weg

„Ok kommt sofort" sagte sie und nach fünf Minuten kam sie mit der Bestellung zurück.

„Hier ist ihre Bestellung"

„Danke"

„Bitte sehr, ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, auf Wiedersehen"

„Ebenfalls, wiedersehen"

Als er bei der Schule ankam klopfte im plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter er erschrak.

„Du bist spät" als er sich drehte sah er seinen Freund Hiroshi.

„Wieso wie spät ist es?" fragte Kiyoshi verwirrt.

„Die Glocken haben schon vor einer Minute geläutet" sagte Hiroshi

Sie liefen in die schule zu ihrer Klasse und öffneten die Tür um hineinzuschleichen doch zu ihrer Überraschung war die Lehrkraft noch nicht in der Klasse.

„Buh haben wir ein Glück, er ist noch nicht hier" stellte Hiroshi fest.

Als sie sich setzten kam gerade der Lehrer in die Klasse.

„Wie ich sehe sind wir vollzählig, gut heute beschäftigen wir uns mit Gedichte und Reimen"

Später an diesen Tag als Kiyoshi nach Hause ging sah er eine weise Katze die eine Kreuzung überqueren wollte. Kiyoshi rief der Katze zu „Hei nicht überqueren!" die Katze schaute in nicht einmal an und ging weiter. Plötzlich hörte man Reifen quietschen und ein Raser kam um die Ecke geschossen. Ohne nachzudenken rannte Kiyoshi los, als er hinter der Katze war streckte er seine Arme aus und hielt sie fest und als er den sicheren Gehsteig erreichte stolperte er in ein Gebüsch.

Er landete nicht all zu hart und setzte sich auf. Plötzlich stand die Katze auf den Hinterbeinen und putzte sich den Staub aus dem Fell. Kiyoshi saß da und starte sie an.

„Danke dass sie mich gerettet haben ich hoffe ihnen ist nichts passiert" sagte die Katze

„Aahhh, Nein mir geht es gut" sagte er komplett verwirrt

„Das freut mich zu hören ich muss noch was erledigen aber ich komme wieder um ihnen zu danken"

Plötzlich verbeugte sich die Katze vor ihm. Sie rannte vier Meter trete sich um und zwinkerte im zu.

Plötzlich rannte Hiroshi über die Straße so schnell er konnte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht" fragte er

„Hast du das gesehen die hat sich vor mir verbeugt" sagte er

„Was wer hat sich vor dir verbeugt, hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Ach vergiss es" sagte Kiyoshi und stand auf

„geht es?" fragte Hiroshi

„Ja, geht schon" sagte Kiyoshi und bewegte sich in Richtung nachhause.

Ok es war nicht all zu lang aber bitte bewerten und kommentieren sie es


End file.
